


sweater weather

by mydinosaurlife



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader is kind of a dick, but oh well, i do this for the girls and the gays ONLY, i had objects in mind but i tried to leave it ambiguous, i think those are out of style, i wrote this at 5 am because i am sick and couldnt sleep, it can be humanized if you want it to be, its an x reader, match made in heaven, so is lollipop, youre cold, youre kind of both objects in this but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydinosaurlife/pseuds/mydinosaurlife
Summary: you’re outside. it’s cold outside. you don’t have a sweater. lollipop does.
Relationships: lollipop/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> since i stayed up until five thirty am making this i am going to share it with all of you so you all have to look at this now. i wrote it because my bedroom is cold that’s all. it’s not even near christmas time. it’s mid september.  
> i am using my writing skills to write self indulgent fics of my comfort character and if i have to suffer then so will all of you  
> also sorry for any typos i was half asleep when i wrote it  
> im sorry  
> anyways please enjoy

It was cold outside. You rubbed your arms, trying to suppress a shiver. You looked around. Everyone was wearing one of Flower’s....er...sweaters. You had politely declined her offer, on the account of having completely drained your pockets. You sat down on a grassy hill, watching the sunset as the night set in with a wintery chill.

Yes, being outside in the evening hours during the thick of December was a mistake, but you were determined not to hole yourself up indoors as you usually would. You heard light footsteps behind you and you let out a sigh. Seems like someone wanted to join you, not that you particularly minded.

“Are you _really_ sitting out here in the cold all alone like this?” Came an all too familiar voice in its unique cadence. “Hey Lollipop.” you mumbled, not really paying too much attention to her. You were more focused on watching the sunset, and....

“You’re going to catch hypothermia.” the candy said matter-of-factly, plopping down next to her. “Are you an idiot? Why aren’t you inside?”

You winced at the tongue lashing you had received. Though, you doubted she had any malicious intent. Lollipop must care at least a little bit, if she was so worried about you catching your death out here, even if she was harsh about it. “I’m fine, thanks. I’m not dead am I?”

“You will be.” Lollipop lowered her voice smoothly, cocking a brow at this.

“Four can just recover me. Besides, it’s not that cold out. I think you’re overreacting.” You hugged your arms to your chest, rubbing them in a rather pathetic attempt to keep yourself warm.

“I’m not overreacting.” she snorted. “I would just rather _not_ tell them that you died in such a ridiculous and easily avoidable manner.”

“I’m not going inside, Lollipop.” you glared at her from the corner of your eye. She wore that same dry, bemused expression that she normally did. Her sweater, covered in an unnecessary amount of glitter, shined in an almost blinding manner. Almost like a second sun. The only thing missing was the warmth normally accompanying that holy body.

The candy rolled her eyes. “You’re so stubborn, you know that?” of course you knew it. Stubborn was your middle name. You shrugged, focusing your attention back on the horizon, behind which the sun was beginning to dip. “Great. I missed the sunset.”

“There’s still a few minutes left of it.” While you were distracted, Lollipop had closed the few feet of space between you two, your shoulders almost touching. You shifted your gaze over to her, curious and wary, but you didn’t object. And, of course, you welcomed the closeness. Sharing body heat was a good idea in weather like this. Though you weren’t sure if that body heat came in the form of a warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest, or your cheeks beginning to flush pink. If Lollipop noticed this, she didn’t say anything. You sighed softly, trying to focus on the sunset and NOT on the other object next to you.

You had to admit, she was pretty cute in that sweater. You shivered and rubbed your arms, your breath forming crystals in the air as the night took its hold on your world. You heard Lollipop sigh, and a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around your shoulders, bringing you closer to her. “H-Hey, what the heck are you doing?” you mumbled in slight protest. Not that you really wanted to stop her.

“You stubborn thing.” Lollipop muttered back. “Since you aren’t going to keep warm yourself, I suppose I’ll have to do it for you.” she tugged you a bit closer, resting her head on yours. You felt your throat tighten as you struggled to come up with a response. “I-I— you— i-is this okay?” you finally managed.

Lollipop shrugged. “If it wasn’t then I wouldn’t be doing it. Obviously.” You barely felt the vibrations of her voice as you stared absently at the sky. The fabric of the sweater rubbed irritatingly against you, but you didn’t complain. It was strangely comforting now. You relented, leaning back into your...er, ‘friend’s’ embrace. Could you ever really say you considered her a friend when even the most simple begrudging kindness from her seemed so intimate to you? Your jaw quivered at the warm feelings that flickered in your pit. Lollipop’s fingers traced your arm, in a silent manner of comfort, as if she sensed your confusion. She probably didn’t though. Coincidences were commonplace.

You remembered the sweater, and the way it glowed like a mini sun. “Now it really is like a sun.” you murmured under your breath.

“What was that?” Lollipop tilted her head down at you curiously. “Uh....nothing.” you felt your face heat up and you glanced down at the grass. The candy chuckled at your reaction, giving you a gentle squeeze.

The two of you sat in silence for a while, only broken by the occasional howling of the wind. You stared at the glittering lights of a distant city line, feeling completely safe, even from the biting nighttime cold as your “friend„ held you in her lap. Lollipop remained still as she embraced you, the stillness only interrupted by the rise and fall of her breathing. The both of you could almost fall asleep out here. But that would’ve been a bad idea, now wouldn’t it? When she realized you were (somehow) beginning to drift off, Lollipop stood up, gently picking you up with her. With you half asleep, still clinging to her sweater, she began the slow trek back to the Have Cots tower, trying and failing to suppress a tiny, content smile that was shared between the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> she’s a piece of candy, and she’s kind of both mean and nice....i guess you could say she’s a sweet-tart? i’ll see myself out.


End file.
